


Уши торчком

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Ksunel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksunel/pseuds/Ksunel
Summary: Юра — студент, который любит свою кошку и играет в сетевые компьютерные игры по ночам. Кажется, эти вещи никак не взаимосвязаны? Точно? Подумайте хорошенько. Потому что Юре срочно потребовалось прокачать свои навыки общения именно из-за всего этого. На горизонте появляется необычная личность.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Kumys 2020 - Спецквест





	Уши торчком

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте упоминается компьютерная игра Dead by Daylight (среди пользователей - DBD, ДБД или дэбэдэ) - это сетевая игра жанра "survival horror" в формате "Один против четырех", которая позволяет примерить на себя роль безжалостного убийцы, ведущего охоту на выживших, или же наоборот, сыграть за одного из этих четырех выживших и попытаться сбежать от убийцы.  
> Используемые обозначения: "Маны" - маньяки или убийцы. "Сурвы" - выжившие.

Юра сидел на жёстком неудобном стуле с низкой спинкой и прижимал к себе переноску с Пётей. Рядом, за большим письменным столом, в кресле, с комфортом разместился ветеринарный врач. «Вениамин Владиславович» — прочитал Юра на металлической пластине бейджика. Время от времени бросая взгляд на экран своего компьютера, местный айболит бодро строчил назначение на бланке отвратительного желтого цвета и что-то неразборчиво бормотал себе под нос.

Наконец он отложил ручку в сторону и внимательно посмотрел на Юру.

Тот почему-то сразу напрягся, хотя самое страшное уже было позади.

— Вы не переживайте так, Юрий. Кризис миновал, в том числе благодаря тому, что вы своевременно обратились за помощью. Сейчас вашей красавице ничего не угрожает. — Доктор положил листочек с предписаниями на край стола. — Капельницы мы уже поставили, теперь всё, что от вас требуется, — это соблюдение диеты и режима питания, а также плановый осмотр с забором анализов раз в квартал.

Юра взял бумажку и пробежался глазами по написанному.

Почерк оказался на удивление разборчивым.

— А этот корм у вас в магазине есть?

— Нет, в магазине при нашей ветеринарной клинике этот корм не продаётся. Гипертиреоз, впрочем, как и другие заболевания щитовидной железы, встречаются, как правило, уже у пожилых животных. А кошки, к сожалению, при редком хозяине живут десять лет и больше. — Ветеринар (Вениамин Владиславович, напомнил себе Юра) печально улыбнулся. — Скажу сейчас циничную вещь, зато правда. Этот корм распространять невыгодно. Спрос на него невелик.

Юра поудобнее перехватил переноску, в которой, недовольно фыркнув, завозилась Пётя: ей надоела больница и она очень хотела вернуться домой, к своей лежанке, игрушкам и мискам.

— А где же тогда я могу купить этот корм?

— В специализированных интернет-магазинах он точно есть. Посмотрите, повыбирайте, где подешевле или побыстрее, в зависимости от того, что для вас важнее. Так будет даже удобнее — сделали заказ, и вам его в течение дня привезут прямо домой. А пока вот, — доктор положил на край стола две упаковки с влажным кормом. — На пару дней вам хватит.

Забрав паучи, Юра кивнул и поднялся на ноги.

— Когда нам теперь вам приезжать?

— Если не будет показаний — через три месяца. Выздоравливайте. Пока, Пётя.

Весьма неразборчиво буркнув слова благодарности, Юра поспешил покинуть кабинет Вениамина Владиславовича. Хотелось жрать, спать и в туалет.

И, неожиданно, не было принципиальной разницы, в какой именно очередности.

***

То, что с Пётей что-то происходит, Юра понял почти сразу. Она стала много есть, очень много — Юра не успевал закупаться в магазине, — но никак не могла наесться, и при этом стремительно теряла в весе. А ещё она много и часто пила: с определённого момента у нее вошло в привычку забираться в раковину в ванной комнате и долго, протяжно орать до тех пор, пока не приходил Юра и не включал ей воду.

Потом у кошки начала буквально клочками выпадать шерсть. За какие-то полторы недели, пока шла зимняя сессия, Пётя превратилась из пушистой и гордой красавицы в дистрофичный полулысый скелетик.

В промежуток между экзаменами Юра отнес кошку в ближайшую к дому ветеринарную клинику. Но этот визит ничего не принёс: местный эскулап прописал таблетки и диетический влажный корм, заявив со знанием дела, что всё дело в печени.

Сессия закончилась (к счастью, обошлось без хвостов), Пётя похудела еще сильнее.

Таблетки не помогали.

Тогда Юра серьёзно занялся сбором информации о ветеринарных клиниках и врачах. Читал отзывы, задавал вопросы одногруппникам и знакомым, пока наконец не остановил свой выбор на одной из больниц обширной сети ветлечебниц. Последней каплей, перевесившей чашу весов, оказался случайно выпрыгнувший на Юру инстаграм-аккаунт одного из докторов этой клиники, того самого Вениамина Владиславовича. Пролистав несколько постов, под которыми счастливые хозяева питомцев изо всех сил благодарили спасителя их хвостиков, Юра решительно взялся за телефон и набрал номер больницы.

И это оказался правильный выбор.

Пока Пётя проходила курс лечения, Юра оставил её в стационаре больницы — так ему было спокойнее. Он знал, что кошка находится под квалифицированным присмотром, и ей в случае необходимости сразу же окажут помощь.

Начался новый учебный семестр. Вечером, после занятий, Юра обязательно заезжал к Пёте. Брал её на руки, гладил, рассказывал последние новости. А она, казалось, всё понимала, в том числе и причины, почему оказалась здесь. Медицинский персонал, обслуживающий стационар, удивлялся тому, как Пётя спокойно сидела у Юры на руках — и так же спокойно возвращалась в свой бокс, когда он собирался уходить. Только смотрела грустными глазами ему вслед.

Но вот — ура! — период стационарного лечения был закончен, Пётю пора было забирать домой. А значит, ребром вставал вопрос покупки специализированного корма, который, как оказалось, не так-то просто найти по адекватной цене.

Устроившись на диване с ноутбуком, Юра пошел на штурм интернет-магазинов.

И, честно говоря, сначала офигел. От всего и сразу.

В большинстве магазинов нужного ему корма не оказалось. А в остальных он был по какой-то совершенно заоблачной стоимости. Матерясь и чертыхаясь, Юра выбрал самый дешевый — и, спустя полчаса разразился отборной руганью. Менеджер магазина связался с ним и сообщил, что, к сожалению, выбранного корма в наличии нет.

— Вы можете добавить его в избранное в вашем личном кабинете. В этом случае, когда товар вновь поступит в магазин, вы получите уведомление по электронной почте или в виде смс.

— Спасибо. До свидания.

Юра откинулся на спинку дивана и вздохнул. Пётя, с интересом наблюдавшая за ним со своей лежанки, поднялась на лапы и потянулась. Она всё ещё была очень худой. В тех местах, где у кошки вылезла шерсть, проглядывала кожа бледно-синюшного цвета. Юра понимал, что это нормально, но всё равно это было несколько жутковато.

Пётя, заметив Юрин взгляд, запрыгнула к нему на диван и, немного потоптавшись, улеглась рядом, прижавшись костлявым тельцем к его бедру.

— Ничего, девочка моя, скоро ты снова будешь пушистой и красивой. А летом поедем с тобой к дедушке на дачу, будет тебе почти санаторно-курортный отдых.

Юра погладил кошку — та в ответ громко затарахтела, — и вернулся к своим поискам. Корм надо было заказать и, желательно, сегодня же его получить.

— Так. Ладно, Пётя, давай попробуем ещё раз. У нас все должно получиться.

Во втором интернет-магазине, куда Юра обратился, требуемый товар доставляли только под заказ и обещали привезти не раньше чем через неделю.

И, наконец, только с третьего раза Юра смог сделать заказ. Менеджер магазина со смешным адресом ushitorch.com, перезвонившая после того, как он проплатил доставку онлайн, сообщила, что приобретённый корм привезут в течение дня, но не позднее двадцати двух ноль-ноль.

— Ожидайте смс уведомления. За полчаса курьер вам позвонит, чтобы согласовать время доставки. Благодарим вас за заказ.

Юра отшвырнул мобильник в сторону.

— Блядь, Пётя, я бы никогда не подумал, что это как муторно. Я очень надеюсь, что что ты этот корм будешь есть. В противном случае, мне придётся жрать его самому.

Примерно через час, как и было обещано, телефон призывно пиликнул, оповещая о новом сообщении. Юре пришлось спешно вытирать руки — он мыл посуду, оставшуюся со вчерашнего дня, — чтобы его прочитать.

— Заказ номер 3441680. Доставка будет осуществлена с восемнадцати до двадцати двух ноль-ноль. Ваш курьер Отабек. — Зачитал Юра и фыркнул. — Смотри-ка ты, здесь даже телефонный номер есть. Интересно, зачем?

Пётя, сидевшая рядом на кухонном столе, в ответ на это только выразительно зевнула, после чего спрыгнула на пол. Юра проследил за ней взглядом и перечитал сообщение еще раз.

— Отабек. Из понаехалов что ли? Дурацкое имя. Или это фамилия?

Неожиданно заинтересовавшись, Юра полез на страничку поиска. Гугл любезно сообщил ему, что это может быть как именем, так и фамилией. С другой стороны, наверное, глупо и вообще не в тему писать в сообщении фамилию курьера. Юра попробовал заменить Отабека на Плисецкого и засмеялся — так нелепо это выглядело.

— Курьер Плисецкий. Курьер Иванов. Да не, бред. Все-таки это имя.

Телефон в руках Юры неожиданно ожил и разразился тяжелыми басами Арии. Номер, высветившийся на экране, не определился, но почему-то показался знакомым.

— Алло?

— Добрый день, Юрий. Беспокоит курьер интернет-магазина «Уши торчком». У вас сегодня запланирована доставка с шести до десяти вечера, верно?

Заслушавшись неожиданно приятным голосом, Юра на автомате молча кивнул в ответ. И только потом сообразил, что его собеседник — Отабек — не может этого видеть.

— Юрий?

— Да. Да, простите. Всё верно.

— Я сейчас в вашем районе. Если будет удобно, я мог бы подвезти ваш заказ в течение сорока минут.

Юра бросил взгляд на настенные часы, висевшие над входом в кухню. В трубке курьер негромко закашлялся, неплотно прикрыв динамик рукой.

— Это было бы здорово. Я дома. Спасибо.

— Хорошо. Выезжаю.

Юра положил телефон на стол. Он неторопливо домыл посуду, после чего, заметив, что всё ещё не переоделся в домашнее, вернулся в комнату, схватил со стула одежду и пошел в ванную.

Звонок раздался, когда Юра в одних низко посаженых на бедрах шортах сушил волосы большим зелёным полотенцем.

— Тьфу ты. Как он в обход домофона прорвался?

Не глядя в глазок, Юра торопливо распахнул входную дверь и, пятясь назад, запустил в квартиру невысокого молодого человека в черной маске, которая скрывала половину его лица. Шагнув на порог, тот поднял взгляд от планшета со списком заказов… и чуть было не выронил зажатый под мышкой пакет с кормом.

— Ой. Извините. Мне, наверное, лучше было всё же позвонить в домофон, прежде чем подниматься в квартиру.

Юра стащил с головы полотенце и накинул его на плечи, прикрывая обнажённый торс.

— Ладно, забейте. Как вы в подъезд-то попали? У нас там консьержка жесть какая суровая, чисто цербер.

Курьер негромко рассмеялся и тут же закашлялся.

— Лилия Васильевна меня уже знает, я не первый раз привожу заказы в ваш подъезд.

Юра кивнул головой в сторону пакета, который Отабек продолжал удерживать под мышкой, помогая себе свободной рукой, когда тот начинал сползать.

— Я должен ещё что-то подписать, чтобы вы отдали мне мой заказ? Я смотрю, вы с ним так сроднились, никак расстаться не можете.

Отабек снова рассмеялся этим своим удивительным бархатистым голосом и протянул Юре пакет, а после того, как тот пристроил его на пол рядом с ногами, — планшетку.

— Простите. Из-за температуры голова плохо соображает. Вам нужно поставить вот здесь подпись и расшифровку. Четвертая строка.

Принимая из рук Отабека планшет, Юра скользнул быстрым взглядом по покрытому липкой испариной лбу.

— Высокая температура-то?

— Перед маршрутом была тридцать семь и три. Сейчас, наверное, немного повыше.

Юра хмыкнул, возвращая планшет.

— А чего же вы больной разъезжаете?

— Деньги сами себя не заработают. Оплачивать учёбу и съемную квартиру — дело весьма накладное.

— А что, разве приезжим из других стран не предоставляют общежитие?

Брови Отабека удивлённо взметнулись вверх, и Юра понял, что ляпнул какую-то несусветную глупость.

— Мои родители уже давно живут в России. У меня российское гражданство. Общежитие пусть достанется тем, кому оно действительно нужно, а я сам пока что способен заработать на съемное жилье.

Юра замахал руками.

— Прекратите оправдываться, вы что? Это я какую-то ерунду несу тут за каким-то хреном. Прошу прощения за свою бестактность.

Отабек ничего не ответил, но по складкам, образовавшимся в уголках глаз, стало понятно, что он улыбается. Юра, против своей воли, улыбнулся в ответ, глядя в эти теплые ореховые глаза, обрамленные пушистыми ресницами.

В коридоре появилась Пётя. Смерив Отабека заинтересованным взглядом, она погладилась об Юрины ноги и требовательно мявкнула.

Это как будто послужило сигналом. Магия момента была разрушена, и Отабек из интересного человека в одно мгновение превратился обратно в курьера.

— Спасибо за то, что обратились в наш интернет-магазин «Уши торчком». Ждем ваших новых заказов.

— Ну… типа не за что. Выздоравливайте что ли.

Отабек, сделавший было шаг за порог, обернулся через плечо и улыбнулся.

Вроде бы.

— Спасибо, — его глаза торопливо пробежали по Юркиной груди, затем по животу, который едва прикрывали концы полотенца. — И вам всего доброго. Берегите себя.

От взгляда Отабека Юру неожиданно бросило в жар. Выдавив из себя жалкое подобие улыбки, он кивнул и как-то уж слишком поспешно захлопнул за Отабеком дверь.

— Ну и что это была за хуйня? — спросил Юра у Пёти.

Кошка, проигнорировав вопрос, сладко потянулась и ушла на кухню.

Юра зябко поежился. Пора было уже что-нибудь на себя надеть и просушить, наконец, влажные волосы. А над философскими вопросами типа «что за хрень?», «что делать?» и «почему меня это волнует?» всегда можно подумать позже.

Например, перед сном.

***

После курса лечения, на новом корме Пётя начала стабильно набирать вес. Кости уже не так сильно выпирали сквозь тонкую кожу, и кошка всё меньше и меньше напоминала больного облезшего крысеныша.

Следуя рекомендации ветеринарного врача, Юра давал Пёте еду чётко по расписанию, отмеривая порцию на электронных весах. Поначалу кошке это очень не нравилось: в период болезни она привыкла есть практически без ограничений, потому что Юра не мог справиться с её беспрерывным чувством голода.

Сейчас всё было иначе. В зародыше давя в себе жалость и раздражение бесконечным мяуканьем, Юра отмерял с утра положенные семьдесят грамм, которые потом выдавал по чуть-чуть в течение дня. Первое время было тяжело: Пётя, несогласная с положением вещей, не давала Юре спать, требовала внимания и еды. Спасало только то, что всё ещё шли зимние каникулы, а значит, можно было ночи напролет зависать в доту и в дэбэдэ, натянув наушники на голову. Вырубался Юра под самое утро, а рядом с ним — утомленная ожиданием Пётя.

Когда в пачке оставалась примерно половина, Юра получил сообщение по электронной почте о поступлении корма в самый первый интернет-магазин, тот, где оказалось дешевле всего. Обрадовавшись, он собрался было сделать предварительный заказ…

И вдруг вспомнил Отабека.

— Интересно, он выздоровел? — Юра плюхнулся на диван, сжимая в ладони нагревшийся мобильник. — Как ты считаешь, Пётя, мы должны отправить ему сообщение?

Кошка предсказуемо ничего не ответила. Гордо прошествовав по сбитому в ком одеялу, она улеглась на подушку и принялась вылизываться.

— Ладно. В пачке ещё полно корма, на неделю как минимум точно хватит. А там посмотрим.

Найдя в списке принятых вызовов номер Отабека, Юра добавил его в телефонную книжку. Он собирался отправить Отабеку сообщение через один из мессенджеров, но ни ватсапе, ни в телеграме учетных записей у того не оказалось.

— А вот это неожиданно, — пробормотал Юра. — Такие люди действительно существуют?

Ни на что особо не надеясь, он скачал и установил люто ненавистный им вайбер: фиг знает, может, Отабек пользуется только им. Но и здесь Юру поджидала неудача.

Наконец, плюнув на всё, он набрал короткое смс «Привет. Как самочувствие?» и, не давая себе опомниться, нажал отправить. Спустя несколько мгновений рядом с сообщением появились две зеленые галочки, свидетельствующие о том, что оно было успешно доставлено получателю.

Но доставлено — это не значит прочитано. В общем-то, Юра ни на что особо не рассчитывал, поэтому не слишком и расстроился.

Так, если только совсем чуть-чуть.

Пачка с кормом закончилась аккурат к первым выходным нового семестра. Неделя выдалась бурная: деканат огорошил новостью о том, что весь поток переводится в первую смену, и Юра, за период каникул привыкший засыпать около трех часов ночи, с огромным трудом выковыривал себя из постели, чтобы успеть на занятия к восьми. Сам себе он напоминал зомби из тех самых игрушек, которыми беззаботно развлекался ещё несколько дней назад. И поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что Юра забыл сделать заказ заранее.

В пятницу вечером он пересы́пал в мерный стаканчик всё то, что оставалось в пакете на самом дне. По граммам этого не было достаточно даже на половину дня. Чертыхаясь и проклиная свою забывчивость, Юра на глаз отделил половину корма и положил его Пёте в миску. Кошка, смерив недовольным взглядом выделенное ей количество еды, выразительно чихнула и, гордо задрав хвост, покинула кухню.

Юра, торопливо собиравшийся в университет — к счастью, в субботу занятия начинались со второй пары, — на подобное поведение только усмехнулся в ответ.

— Не выпендривайся, всё равно, пока меня не будет, ты всё съешь и миску свою вылижешь начисто. А если нет, то добавки вечером не получишь. Вот. Я всё сказал.

Юра выскочил за дверь, посмеиваясь. Все эти угрозы, конечно же, не могли быть правдой: он никогда не оставит свою любимую девочку голодной.

Никогда.

***

По пути до метро Юра успел вымокнуть под дождем — февраль в Питере выдался на редкость тёплый и слякотный. В последний момент заскочив в поезд, он плюхнулся на свободное сиденье и вытащил телефон. Найти сайт интернет-магазина, в котором Юра делал заказ в прошлый раз не составило труда: нужная ему информация болталась в последнем сообщении электронной почты.

Пробежав глазами по письму, Юра заметил в конце ссылку, на которую нужно было нажать, чтобы повторить сделанный заказ.

— Всё для лентяев, — хмыкнул Юра. — Главное, несите ваши денежки.

В этот раз он выбрал оплату по терминалу в дату доставки. Это казалось не слишком логичным поступком, поскольку предыдущий заказ Юра оплатил онлайн на сайте магазина. Трудно было признаться даже самому себе в том, что причина подобного выбора крылась в желании немного подольше пообщаться с Отабеком.

Если, конечно, курьером в этот раз окажется он.

Звонок менеджера интернет-магазина догнал Юру уже на подходе к университету. Прослушав стандартное сообщение, мало чем отличающееся от того, что ему наговорили в прошлый раз, он торопливо поблагодарил и попрощался. Пары вот-вот должны были начаться, а на статистику Юре никак нельзя было опаздывать, иначе экзамена автоматом ему не видать.

Он заскочил в аудиторию перед самым звонком, заработав строгий взгляд от преподавателя и несколько смешков от одногруппников, которые уже привыкли к тому, что Юра почти всегда опаздывал. Перевод на занятия с первой смены дался ему нелегко.

Наверное, пора было завязывать с игрушками до глубокой ночи, да?

Из-за того, что Юра пришёл самым последним, пришлось садиться за первую парту, прямо перед столом преподавателя — все козырные места в конце аудитории оказались уже заняты.

В кармане толстовки мягко завибрировал телефон. Скорее всего, это было сообщение от интернет-магазина. Юре не терпелось побыстрее его прочитать, но он сдержался: зачёт по статистике в зимнюю сессию дался ему весьма непросто, не хотелось лишний раз рисковать, чтобы ненароком не навлечь на себя гнев преподавателя.

Однако же перемены Юра дождался с большим трудом.

Когда прозвенел звонок, большинство одногруппников повскакивали со своих мест, игнорируя призыв преподавателя записать задание на дом и ломанулись к выходу из аудитории — кто в туалет, кто в столовку, а кто-то на улицу, покурить.

Приятель Юры, Гоша Попович, подошёл к нему и похлопал по плечу.

— Юрец, айда жрать, пока первокурсники не набежали? Я сегодня позавтракать не успел.

Юра обернулся и посмотрел на вещи, оставленные одногруппниками в аудитории.

— У нас следующая пара здесь же?

— Ага. Вышмат. Вот нахрена он нам сдался, да ещё и второй семестр подряд?

Юра фыркнул.

— Хрен его знает. Для общего развития, блядь. Так же как педагогика на первом курсе.

— Мой папаша отваливает кучу денег за мое образование не для того, чтобы я тут… развивался. — Попович почесал затылок. — Ну так ты идёшь жрать или нет?

— Или нет. Иди без меня, Гошан, мне тут по своим делам позвонить надо.

— Ишь ты, деловой какой выискался. Ну действуй, звони, расширяй круг знакомств, тебе полезно. А то только в онлайн и общаешься с этими своими… геймерами. Расскажешь потом, дала или нет.

Юра удивлённо вскинул брови.

— Кто дала? Чего дала? Что за хуйню ты несешь?

— Девчонка, конечно, — Попович заржал. — Ты чего тупишь, Юрец?

— Ой, всё, Гошан, достали твои идиотские шуточки, съебись уже.

— Ухожу-ухожу. Какой-то ты нервный стал после каникул. Расслабься, бро.

Юра цыкнул, провожая неторопливо вышагивающего Поповича недовольным взглядом. Когда тот наконец покинул аудиторию, Юра вытащил мобильный из кармана и, разблокировав экран, прочитал пришедшее сообщение.

«Заказ номер 3443885. Доставка будет осуществлена с восемнадцати до двадцати двух ноль-ноль. Ваш курьер Артем».

Номер сотового в конце сообщения показался Юре смутно знакомым. Он однозначно уже где-то видел эти цифры в таком порядке. Проверил: так и есть, именно этот номер значился в его телефонной книжке под именем «Отабек Уши торчком».

— Блядь. Похоже, это корпоративная симка, — пробормотал Юра, нахмурившись, — у них один мобильник для всех курьеров что ли? Бред какой-то.

Хотя… может быть, Отабек просто уволился? Тогда, наверное, нет никаких шансов, что они ещё когда-нибудь встретятся.

Юра уткнулся лбом в сложенные на парте руки и вздохнул.

И почему это его так неожиданно сильно расстроило?

***

Такое понятие как «клиентоориентированность» было не знакомо курьеру Артёму от слова совсем. Иначе как объяснить тот факт, что стрелки на часах приближались к одиннадцати, а корм до сих пор не привезли?

Пётя хотела есть. Как Юра и предполагал, за то время, пока он был на занятиях, её миска опустела, и теперь кошка настоятельно привлекала к себе внимание недовольным мявом. Юра же, пытаясь продраться через премудрости домашнего задания по ненавистной статистике, медленно, но верно начинал звереть.

Мобильник на краю письменного стола завибрировал.

На экране высветилось «Отабек Уши Торчком».

— Если бы, — хмыкнул Юра и ответил на вызов: — Алло?

— Добрый вечер! — бодро гаркнули с той стороны, — Курьер интернет-магазина «Уши торчком». Приношу свои извинения за столь поздний звонок. У вас назначена доставка на сегодня. Готовы принять заказ?

Юра вскипел за долю секунды. Он с силой сжал в руке карандаш, и тот в лучших традициях американских фильмов треснул и развалился на две части.

— Артём, да?

— Совершенно верно.

— Артём, а вы на часы в последний раз когда смотрели? Вы в курсе, что должны были доставить корм ещё сорок минут назад? А если у меня ребёнок спит? — Юра машинально поискал взглядом Пётю, та обнаружилась свернувшейся калачиком на брошенной на стуле толстовке. — А если я работаю в ночную смену и из-за вас в этот самый момент опаздываю?

— Простите, у меня сломалась машина…

— А телефон клиента вам на что, блядь? Вы должны были позвонить и предупредить. У вас двадцать минут. Не успеете, я напишу на вас жалобу в ваш интернет-магазин.

В трубке послышалось шебуршание, а затем — звук заводящегося двигателя автомобиля.

— Буду через пятнадцать.

Юра посмотрел на часы в уголке экрана.

— Я засекаю время.

Курьер повесил трубку. Юра отложил телефон в сторону и с наслаждением потянулся на стуле. Статистика выиграла в своей молчаливой битве. Юра капитулировал под натиском сложных формул и решил, что на сегодня с него хватит. А чтобы компенсировать моральный ущерб, нанесённый этим безжалостным противником и недобросовестным курьером, Юра планировал провести пару часов за компьютером, убегая от маньяка в дэбэдэ.

Может быть, даже сам разок сыграет за маньяка, чтобы пар спустить, конечно же.

Через двенадцать минут раздалось пиликанье домофона. Юра даже не стал спрашивать кто это, сразу нажал на кнопку, которая открывает дверь. Никого, кроме опоздуна Артема он не ждал, а левые люди в подъезд зайти все равно не смогут — консьержка у них была чрезвычайно бдительная. Однажды даже смогла предотвратить ограбление квартиры каких-то олигархов с пятнадцатого этажа.

По крайней мере, Юре так рассказывали.

В дверь позвонили спустя долгие пять минут. Выждав какое-то время (и ещё пару нетерпеливых звонков), Юра наконец соизволил открыть дверь. На пороге стоял запыхавшийся парнишка, немногим старше самого Юры. Он шагнул в квартиру, захлопнул за собой дверь, после чего устало опустил пакет с кормом на пол.

Да так и остался сидеть на корточках.

— Эй, вы чего? Вам плохо?

Юрина злость тут же куда-то испарилась.

— У вас лифт… не работает. Как-то я не готов… как оказалось… идти пешком на семнадцатый этаж. — Артем потёр лицо свободной рукой. — Можно попросить у вас воды?

— Да, конечно. Сейчас.

Когда Юра вернулся с кухни со стаканом, Артём жадно к нему припал и в несколько больших глотков выпил воду до дна.

— Уф. Спасибо большое. Вы мне жизнь спасли. И еще раз простите за эту задержку. Служебная тачка реально сломалась на ровном месте. Бросить я её не мог, пришлось вызывать эвакуатор… короче, полный… — Артём замялся.

— Пиздец, — подсказал ему Юра.

— Он самый, — невесело рассмеялся Артем и привалился спиной к двери. — Вот, возьмите. В последней строчке поставьте, пожалуйста, дату и подпись.

Юра взял уже знакомый планшет с внушительным списком заказов.

— Ничего себе. Это у вас все сегодняшние клиенты здесь?

— Да. Весь день кручусь, как белка в колесе, с самого утра.

Юра расписался в ведомости и вернул планшет Артему.

— Почему так? Неужели у магазина только один курьер?

— Нет, вообще-то нас трое, мы работаем посменно, — Артём кряхтя поднялся на ноги, — но у Мишки сегодня жена рожает, а Отабек взял отпуск, у него сессия.

При звуке знакомого имени Юра внутренне подобрался.

— Отабек, точно. В прошлый раз мне заказ привозил он. Выздоровел, выходит? А что за странная сессия? Февраль ведь уже.

— Да, выздоровел. Он заочник. Со следующей недели должен выйти. Ну всё, я пошел. Спасибо за то, что обратились в наш интернет-магазин «Уши торчком». Ждём ваших новых заказов.

Юра машинально кивнул и уже приготовился закрыть за курьером дверь, когда его взгляд упал на лежавшую на тумбочке карточку, которую он приготовил для оплаты.

— А… вы ничего не забыли?

Артём покачал головой, похлопал себя по карманам и удивлённо посмотрел на Юру.

— Вроде бы нет. А что?

— У меня выбрана оплата по карте при получении заказа.

— А-а-а, блядь. Что за день-то такой? — Артём закрыл лицо рукой. — Терминал в машине остался. Может быть, вы спуститесь вместе со мной? Я не переживу ещё один такой спринт.

— Если честно, я тоже не горю желанием подниматься пешком из-за вашей, прошу заметить, ошибки. Надо что-то придумать, — Юра задумчиво нахмурил брови и вдруг просиял. — О! Точно. У вас же наверняка есть карта? Давайте я деньги переведу вам, а вы заплатите?

Артём облегченно выдохнул и кивнул.

***

Утро воскресенья началось для Юры где-то около полудня: именно тогда ему удалось наконец выколупать себя из постели. Накануне он завалился спать только после четырёх утра: мир компьютерных онлайн игр никак не выпускал его из своих сетей.

Пакет с кормом, привезённый вчера, так и остался стоять в прихожей на полу — к счастью, Юра предусмотрительно закрепил отрезанный край прищепкой, чтобы Пётя не добралась до его содержимого. Рядом с ним Юра нашел ранее незамеченный листок: судя по всему, он был прикреплен степлером к верхнему шву пакета. Судя по всему, Пётя решила с ним поиграть.

— Так, что это у нас такое?

Юра поднял изрядно помятую и прокомпостированную кошачьими зубами в нескольких местах бумагу.

— Товарно-транспортная накладная, — прочитал он вслух, — дата и время доставки, адрес, телефон. Курьер Чувашов Артём. Хм. А вот это уже интересно.

Юра смял листок в руках и задумался. Он не помнил, была ли в прошлый раз такая накладная. Тогда его вообще мало что интересовало, главным казалось получить нужный для больной кошки корм. Может, такая бумажка вообще не предоставлялась при оплате заказа онлайн, кто знает?

Или, что тоже возможно, Юра вообще её выбросил на автопилоте.

— Пётя, жрать хочешь?

Кошка, всё это время сидевшая у Юриных ног, в ответ негромко мяукнула и, дернув хвостом, неторопливо зашагала в сторону кухни.

— Правильный ответ. Я тоже.

Подхватив пакет с пола, Юра последовал за Пётей. По-быстрому разбив пару яиц на сковородку, он вытащил из шкафа над плитой кухонные весы и уже привычным движением отмерил положенную порцию корма на день.

Пётя встала на задние лапки, уперлась передними в дверцу шкафчика и внимательно наблюдала за манипуляциями хозяина, отчаянно громко мурча.

— Ой, не надо делать вид, что я тебя сутками голодом морю, а? — усмехнулся Юра, пересыпая треть корма в кошачью миску. — Держи, приятного аппетита.

Он немного понаблюдал за тем, как Пётя увлеченно захрустела своими сухариками, после чего щелкнул кнопкой чайника. В кружку полетел чайный пакетик. Дожидаясь, пока вода закипит, Юра выключил плиту и оставил сковородку на конфорке, буквально на минутку, яичница как раз дойдет до нужного состояния.

Чайник щёлкнул. Юра щедро плеснул в кружку кипятка и чертыхнулся: ярлычок пакетика вместе с ниточкой утянуло в воду.

— Ну блядь, почему каждый раз это со мной происходит? Рукожоп ты, Плисецкий.

Шипя, словно рассерженная кошка, Юра с третьей попытки выудил из чашки промокший ярлычок. Можно было, конечно, использовать для этого дела лежавшую рядом вилку, но…

Ха! Вилка — это для слабаков.

Потоптавшись на кухне, Юра решил, что лучше убить двух зайцев, чем одного, и, подхватив с плиты сковородку, а со стола — кружку с чаем, вернулся в комнату к компьютеру. Пётя, торопливо закончив со своей трапезой, потрусила следом за Юрой — ей было интересно, куда это хозяин потащил круглую шкворчащую штуку, которая ещё и так странно, но привлекательно пахла.

В комнате Юра на мгновение замешкался, рационально рассудив, что ставить горячую сковороду на кипу университетских книг, которыми был завален его письменный стол, все же не стоит. Поэтому, пристроив кружку с чаем на подоконник, он подтащил поближе стопку распечаток с разрисованными каракулями полями, и аккуратно поставил на неё свою импровизированную «тарелку».

— Деда меня за это прибил бы. Хорошо, что он этого не видит, да, Пётя?

Подергав мышкой, Юра вывел компьютер из режима гибернации, ввел в высветившейся строке пароль… и замер. Накануне вечером, предвкушая очередную веселую кампанию в игре, он забыл закрыть браузер, в котором последней открытой вкладкой была страничка интернет-магазина «Уши торчком».

— Ну здрасте.

Юра плюхнулся на стул и задумчиво потыкал вилкой яичный желток. Оболочка лопнула и содержимое вытекло наружу, словно какая-нибудь лава из жерла извергающегося вулкана. Пётя, влекомая интересным запахом, запрыгнула на стол, медленно приблизилась, почти что ткнувшись носом в горячую яичницу… и громко чихнула. Желток разлетелся в разные стороны, забрызгав мелкими каплями монитор.

— Пётя, блядь, ну ты что творишь-то? — Юра вскочил и, схватив за загривок поджавшую уши кошку, скинул её на соседнее кресло. — Сколько раз тебе говорил, нельзя лезть на стол, когда здесь стоит еда!

Обиженная Пётя, проигнорировав Юркино возмущение, демонстративно повернулась к нему спиной и начала усиленно вылизываться — на её шерсть тоже попало несколько липких капель.

— Эх ты, жопа мохнатая. Что уж теперь дуться, сама же виновата. — Юра подошел к кошке и попытался потрепать её по голове, но та уклонилась от его руки и, дернув хвостом, слегка прикусила его за пальцы. — Эй, ну ты чего?

Разговор с обиженной Пётей не клеился. Вздохнув, Юра вернулся к своему стулу и на него плюхнулся. Яичница уже остыла и была не такой вкусной, но голод не тётка, и Юра в два счета с ней покончил, время от времени прихлёбывая из кружки холодный чай. С экрана монитора на него продолжала смотреть страница зоомагазина, и почему-то Юра никак не мог решиться её закрыть.

— Вот что за дичь я творю, а? — пробормотал он, открывая в каталоге раздел с наполнителями для кошачьих туалетов. — Плисецкий, тебе сказали, что нужно обзаводиться новыми знакомствами, а ты почему-то ведёшь себя как грёбаный сталкер. Что ты до человека докопался, а?

«Я ведь даже и лица его толком не видел, — подумал Юра, — только глаза. Ну и волосы ещё, стрижка у него моднявая такая…»

Прикинув в уме количество упаковок наполнителя, которое он может заказать в этот раз, Юра, не позволяя себе лишние размышления, добавил его в корзину. Кликнув по кнопке «Оформить заказ», он перешел на следующую страницу, где торопливо пробежал глазами по автоматически заполненным полям — имя получателя, адрес, после чего выбрал дату и время доставки. Над способом оплаты Юра ненадолго задумался, но, вспомнив прошлый раз, вновь выбрал оплату картой курьеру.

Отабек однозначно не будет таким растяпой, как Артём.

Если, конечно, курьером будет именно он, а неизвестный Юре Михаил, на днях познавший счастье отцовства.

— Хм… А что, если мы сделаем так?

Юра проскроллил страницу вниз до поля «комментарии к заказу», где, на мгновение замешкавшись, быстро набрал на клавиатуре следующее: «Курьер Отабек. Если в выбранную дату заказа он не работает, прошу перенести доставку на другой день».

Откатившись на стуле немного назад, Юра посмотрел на творение рук своих и сокрушённо покачал головой.

— Нет, все это чушь собачья. Блядь. Блядь. Пиздец. Мне лечиться надо, однозначно.

Он подскочил к столу и с силой вдавил клавишу Delete. И только после того, как поле комментария полностью очистилось, кликнул по кнопке «Отправить заказ».

Бросив взгляд на часы в углу монитора, Юра прикинул, сколько примерно ему нужно времени, чтобы подготовиться к занятиям на завтра и сгонять в магазин за пивом и чипсами к вечерней партии в игре. По всему выходило, что, времени не так уж и много, но если он не будет страдать хренью, а засядет за домашку «вотпрямщас», то может управиться за пару часов. Вот только посуду для начала нужно унести на кухню и вымыть, потому что, в противном случае, она останется стоять до самого утра — Юре будет лень заниматься этим вечером.

Он поднялся было со стула и тут же плюхнулся назад, заслышав вибрацию мобильника, погребённого под ворохом тетрадей.

Звонил менеджер интернет-магазина. Подтвердив, что требуемый товар имеется в наличии в полном объеме, девушка, представившаяся Миланой, ещё раз уточнила дату выполнения заказа, время доставки, и способ оплаты, уже было попрощалась и почти что положила трубку, но вдруг неожиданно окликнула Юру.

— Извините… Я только сейчас заметила, что у вас как-то странно заполнено поле с комментарием к заказу.

Юра внутренне похолодел.

— Что там такое?

— Тут какой хаотичный набор символов, как будто по клавиатуре кошка походила, — Милана мягко рассмеялась в трубку, и губы Юры против его воли растянулись в улыбку, — но кое-что всё же можно разобрать. Вижу здесь слово «бек», это короткий вариант имени одного из наших курьеров — Отабека.

— А я думал, бек — это дворянский титул у народов Азии, — отшутился Юра, пытаясь придумать адекватное оправдание. — Кошка по клавиатуре вроде не ходила, а вот в этом поле у меня ничего не было, это я точно помню.

«Потому что всё стёр, я же проверял!»

Милана хмыкнула в трубку.

— Видимо, опять система сбоит. Я скажу нашим айтишникам, чтобы посмотрели, в чем может быть дело. Благодарим вас за то, что обратились в наш интернет-магазин. Ожидайте смс уведомления.

— Спасибо, — ответил Юра и, немного замешкавшись, все же решил спросить: — А не подскажете, кто в понедельник курьером будет? Артём в прошлый раз совсем замученный казался, жалко парня.

— Ваш курьер — Отабек, — прощебетала Милана. — Всего доброго, хорошего вам дня.

— И вам того же.

Юра откинулся на спинку стула, сжимая мобильник в неожиданно вспотевших ладонях. Забывшая про обиды Пётя запрыгнула на стол, а с него перебралась к хозяину на колени и затарахтела, гладясь об телефон.

— Наш курьер — Отабек, — пробормотал Юра, машинально запуская пальцы в густую кошачью шерсть. — Хм. Ну ладно. Что сделано, то сделано. Правда я всё ещё не понимаю, нахуя. Нормальные пацаны с девчонками на дискаче знакомятся, а Плисецкий не нашел ничего лучше, чем сталкерить за курьером, который ещё и парень. Расширяем круг знакомств, блядь, — он вздохнул и покачал головой. — Ладно, пойдём, Пётя, надо помыть посуду.

Кошка, услышав заветное слово «пойдём», которое у неё безоговорочно ассоциировалось с кормежкой, мяукнула и спрыгнула с Юриных колен. Замерев на пороге комнаты, она подождала, пока тот заберет посуду, после чего неспешно прошествовала на кухню.

Юре ничего другого не оставалось, как проследовать за ней.

***

На следующее утро он, конечно же, на занятия опоздал.

Виктор Михайлович, преподаватель по основам менеджмента социокультурной деятельности, не захотел слушать вялые Юркины оправдания и под аккомпанемент ехидных смешков одногруппников выставил его за дверь и вышел за ним следом.

— Для того, кто учится по вашему направлению, вы, Юрий, чересчур некультурны и неорганизованны. Подумайте об этом на досуге. Как следует подумайте, потому что в конце этого семестра вы будете сдавать мне экзамен.

Юра нахмурился и незаметно стиснул кулаки.

— Вы мне угрожаете что ли?

Виктор Михайлович театрально всплеснул руками.

— Что вы, Юрий. Я всего лишь пытаюсь вас дружески предостеречь.

— Спасибо.

Когда за преподавателем мягко, почти бесшумно закрылась дверь, Юра позволил себе от души выматериться, в самых цветастых выражениях, на какие только был способен — правда, понизив голос, почти что шепотом, — после чего, перехватив поудобнее рюкзак, отправился в студенческую столовую.

Позавтракать сегодня утром он тоже не успел.

Что же, нашёлся хоть какой-то плюс в том, чтобы пропустить пару (именно пропустить, а не прогулять — Юра же честно пришел, хоть и с опозданием на пятнадцать минут) — в столовке было пусто. Занят оказался только последний столик, приткнувшийся в самом углу: за ним, спиной к залу сидел незнакомый Юре парень.

Хотя, наверное, трудно судить, знаком тебе человек или нет, по одному только затылку, слегка оттопыренным ушам и безликой чёрной толстовке с капюшоном. А больше ничего Юра со своего места разглядеть не смог.

Впрочем, он особо и не пытался. Подхватив чистый поднос, Юра зашел на раздачу и принялся нагружать его едой.

— А какой сегодня суп? — спросил он, пристраивая на салфетке ещё горячий пирожок с луком и яйцом.

— Гороховый с копчёностями. Будешь?

Мария Степановна, пухлая и розовощекая, как, наверное, положено быть всем поварихам, подхватила блестящую чистотой тарелку.

— Давайте половинку. И пюреху с сосиской положите.

В тот момент, когда Юра расплатился за свой поздний завтрак на кассе и поднял поднос с ленты раздачи, в кармане толстовки завибрировал телефон. Но поскольку руки у него были заняты, Юра не смог ответить на вызов сразу. Бухнув поднос на ближайший столик, он вытащил мобильник и далеко не с первого раза смог попасть по нужной кнопке.

— Да черт бы их побрал, этих китайцев! Кто ж придумал, что нужно проводить пальцем, чтобы только ответить на вызов, блядь! Алло?

— Алло, Юрий? — послышался в трубке знакомый голос. — Это Отабек, интернет-магазин «Уши торчком». Кажется, я не вовремя? Я могу перезвонить…

Юра ногой отодвинул стул — тот противно проскрежетал ножками по мраморному полу, — и плюхнулся на него.

— Не, всё в порядке. Говорите.

— У вас сегодня назначена доставка с восемнадцати до двадцати двух часов. Я должен вас предупредить, что заказов много, поэтому есть вероятность небольшой задержки, до получаса. Насколько вам это удобно? Если что, мы можем перенести доставку на другой день…

Юра нахмурился. Почему-то голос курьера — Отабека — звучал как будто бы стерео, слышался с двух сторон, из трубки и откуда-то еще. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Юра понял, что вторым источником звука являлся сам Отабек, который был где-то здесь, совсем рядом, не далее, чем несколько метров.

— Нет, ничего переносить не надо, я вечером буду дома.

Юра вскочил на ноги, прислушиваясь к звукам на том конце провода и, позабыв про еду, выбежал в коридор.

Где же он?

Юра посмотрел направо, в сторону лифтов, потом налево, в коридор, который вёл к раздевалке. Там, в конце коридора, ему показалось, что он увидел уже знакомую чёрную толстовку. Юра набрал, было, воздуха в легкие, чтобы окликнуть его… и осёкся.

Зачем? Что он вообще творит?

В этот самый момент прозвенел звонок. Двери аудиторий распахнулись, коридоры заполнились студентами, и в одно мгновение университет превратился в растревоженный улей, гудящий сотнями, нет, тысячами разных голосов.

— Юрий, я вас понял. Извините, здесь стало немного шумно. — Отабеку пришлось повысить голос, чтобы перекрыть гомон. — До вечера. Я наберу вас за пятнадцать минут.

— Хорошо. Я… буду ждать. До вечера.

Вызов завершился, и Юра безвольно опустил руку с зажатым в ладони телефоном.

В голове был белый шум.

***

Юра вернулся в столовую и с удивлением обнаружил, что его завтрак, который своим составом больше походил на обед, никто не тронул. Кто-то из кухонных работников заботливо отставил поднос на отдельный стол, за которым обедали преподаватели, но в утреннее время он, как правило, пустовал.

Еда, конечно, немного остыла, но здесь Юру выручила микроволновка, стоявшая на полке рядом с кассой. Он разогрел и съел сначала суп, потом сосиску с картофельным пюре, запил это холодным, но от этого не менее вкусным компотом из сухофруктов и, прихватив с подноса оставшийся пирожок, поспешил на следующую пару.

А внутри поселилось непонятное, не поддающееся описанию чувство. Больше всего оно напомнило Юре ворох эмоций, которые он испытывал, когда в детстве с нетерпением ожидал наступления Нового года или дня рождения. Этакое предвкушение праздника или какого-нибудь чуда, которое вот-вот должно было обязательно случиться.

В странной эйфории Юра пребывал до самого конца занятий. Лекции записывались буквально на автопилоте, ни единым словом не задерживаясь в голове. Юркино приподнятое настроение не укрылось от Поповича, который, многозначительно хмыкнув, похлопал его по плечу.

— Ну что, я полагаю, тебя можно поздравить? — спросил Гошка, когда они после занятий вместе спускались с крыльца, чтобы дальше пойти своей дорогой. Юрин путь лежал в сторону метро, а Гошана — до университетской общаги, где тот и жил.

— С чем поздравить?

— Не знаю, это ты мне скажи. Дала что ли? Или сегодня даст, может быть, ты весь прям светишься, как звезда на новогодней ёлке.

— Оставь свои влажные фантазии при себе, Гошан, — натянуто усмехнулся Юра и протянул руку для прощания. — Всё, бывай. Я побежал.

Гоша пожал протянутую ладонь и, повернувшись, бодро пошагал в сторону общежития. Юра какое-то время смотрел ему в след — Гошка ходил в одних и тех же белых кожаных кедах, независимо от времени года и погоды. Конечно, общага была расположена достаточно близко к их корпусу, и, в принципе, даже при минусовой температуре при желании можно добежать по-быстрому и не заморозить ноги, однако…

Юра, будучи дико мерзлявым с самого детства, подобных экзерсисов никогда не понимал. Воспитанный дедушкой, который придерживался мнения, что лучше семь раз покрыться пóтом, чем один раз инеем, он предпочитал надеть ещё одни носки или рубашку поверх футболки — главное, чтобы было тепло.

В кармане куртки новым сообщением завибрировал телефон. Интернет-магазин «Уши торчком» любезно напоминал Юре, что сегодня к нему приедет курьер Отабек с его заказом, поэтому было бы неплохо поторопиться и вернуться домой своевременно.

Как минимум для того, чтобы успеть пожрать и сходить в душ — не стоило в очередной раз светить полуобнаженными телёсами. Иначе, Отабек может подумать что-то не то.

Хотя хрен его знает, что там может себе подумать Отабек. Тогда Юре показалось, что тот буквально-таки обжёг его взглядом своих темно-карих глаз. Но, возможно, всё было совсем не так, и вообще, просто у кого-то чересчур богатое воображение.

— Богатое и больное, — усмехнулся Юра и наконец-то двинулся в сторону метро.

До дома он добрался без происшествий. Были, безусловно и свои плюсы в том, чтобы учиться в первую смену: пары, как правило, заканчивались уже после обеда, но еще до вечернего часа пик. Метро в это время оказывалось заполненным немногочисленными для сезона туристами, редкими пенсионерами, мамашками с колясками, курьерами Яндекс.Еды и иже с ними и такими же как Юра студентами. Вся эта разношерстная куча людей как-то так равномерно распределялась по вагонам, что почти всегда находилось местечко, куда Юра уталкивался вместе со своим объемным рюкзаком и залипал в какое-нибудь видео на телефоне, или даже дремал.

Сегодня в метро он спать не стал — не хватало еще проехать мимо свою станцию, а такое с ним уже не один раз бывало, — а вместо этого достал из кармана мобильник и запустил нехитрую игрушку, в которой нужно было кормить котиков.

Пока шёл от метро, он успел порядком продрогнуть под пронизывающим ветром, исхлеставшим лицо мокрыми колючими комками, которые с очень большим натягом можно было назвать снегом. А ещё, как назло, он забыл перчатки: накануне вечером Пётя стащила их с тумбочки в прихожей и унесла в свою лежанку, так что сегодня руки у Юры ужасно замерзли. Поэтому, добравшись до дома, он первым делом залез под душ. Юра любил это ощущение, когда, уступая горячим струям воды, из тела постепенно уходит холод, скатываясь словно волной вниз, к пальцам ног.

Закутав свое отогретое и распаренное тело в толстый махровый халат — подарок дедушки на прошлый Новый год — Юра всунул ноги в пушистые тапочки из Икеи, которые так любила Пётя, и прошлепал на кухню. Короткая ревизия холодильника была неутешительна: продуктов осталось немного и особым гастрономическим разнообразием они не отличались. Сосисок не хотелось — Юра уже их сегодня ел, — и поэтому он остановил свой выбор на последнем пакете с домашними пельмешками, которые были слеплены заботливыми дедушкиными руками.

— Эх, Пётя, закончилась моя вкусняшка. Как я теперь? — Вздохнул Юра. — Надо бы дедушку в гости зазвать. Во, например, на день рождения! Хотя нет, на день рождения не надо, опять спустит на меня все свои накопления.

Поставив на плиту кастрюлю с водой, Юра сыпнул кошке в миску несколько сухариков, после чего ушел в комнату, чтобы переодеться в домашнее и включить ноутбук. На завтра в расписании стояли одни только лекции, а значит, сегодняшний вечер можно было провести за игрой, в очередной раз чиня генераторы, снимая тиммэйтов с крюков и убегая от маньяков. Красота же? Красота!

С кухни донесся звук прыгающей на кастрюле крышки, а следом за ним — шипение сбежавшей на плиту воды. Юра, в этот самый момент натягивавший домашние брюки, выматерился сквозь зубы и, как и был — с одной натянутой штаниной, — запрыгал на кухню, изрядно напугав сидевшую на пороге кошку. Истерично замяукав, она нырнула под кухонный стол и затаилась.

— Пётя, вот ты помнишь, я солил воду или нет? Потому что я что-то не уверен… А впрочем, хуй с ним, подумаешь, пересолю. Со сметаной тогда кушать буду, если она у нас осталась, конечно.

Щедро сыпнув соли в кипящую воду, Юра отправил туда пельмени, после чего бросил быстрый взгляд на часы, чтобы засечь время варки. И только после этого он, наконец, натянул штаны на вторую ногу.

Из комнаты послышались первые ноты мелодии, которая была основной музыкальной темой игры. Эта музыка очень нравилась Юре за свою атмосферность и какую-то… тяжеловесность что ли. Можно не смотреть описание игры или её заставку, достаточно было просто услышать эту мелодию, чтобы понять, что всё, вот прямо сейчас начнется самый настоящий пиздец, и тебе от него никуда деться. Ты можешь рассчитывать только на себя и свои силы.

Ну, и если тебе очень сильно повезёт, тогда еще и на тиммэйтов.

Дождавшись, пока пельмени сварятся, Юра вывалил их в глубокую миску, чтобы не выронить по пути в комнату, а такое вполне возможно, особенно если Пётя метнётся под ноги, после чего аккуратно, дуя, чтобы не обжечься, попробовал один.

— Бля-я-ядь, пересолил как… Плисецкий, ты влюбился что ли? — простонал он, медленно жуя пельмень. — Так, где там у нас сметана? Надо как-то спасать ситуацию.

Пластиковый стакан со сметаной нашелся у дальней стенки холодильника.

А в самой сметане обнаружилась жизнь. Пушистая. И почему-то серо-оранжевая, хотя в Юрином понимании плесень должна быть исключительно зелёного цвета. В крайнем случае — голубого.

Тяжело вздохнув, он вышвырнул злополучный стаканчик в мусорку и, от души хлопнув дверцей ни в чем не повинного шкафчика, пошел в комнату, попутно прихватив с собой тарелку с пельменями. Пётя, влекомая запахом, а более того — любопытством, посеменила следом за Юрой. Вдруг у него в тарелке что-нибудь вкусненькое?

В комнате Юра привычно плюхнулся на стул, и тот печально скрипнул под его весом. Отодвинув в сторону стопку книг и распечаток, Юра поставил на стол тарелку с пельменями и, нашарив мышку под ворохом бумаг, нажал на кнопку «Быть выжившим». В левую руку он взял вилку, рассудив, что на текущем этапе может делать сразу две вещи одновременно, и ткнул в горячий сочный пельмешек.

В следующем загрузившемся экране Юра кликнул по своему персонажу — сегодня это была горячо любимая им Клодетт, — для того, чтобы распределить заработанные накануне очки на навыки и инвентарь, когда его мобильный телефон, пристроенный на краю стола, разразился громкой трелью.

На дисплее высветилось неожиданное (и, в то же время, ожидаемое) «Отабек Уши Торчком», и Юра, бросив вилку с нанизанным на нее пельменем обратно в тарелку, взял телефон и ответил на вызов.

— Да, алло.

— Юрий, добрый вечер. Это Отабек, курьер магазина «Уши торчком», вам удобно сейчас разговаривать?

Юра сдержал порыв сказать «я знаю, что это вы, ваш номер забит в моей телефонной книжке» и только отрывисто угукнул в ответ, машинально кивнув головой в знак согласия.

— Через десять минут я буду в вашем районе. Вы готовы принять заказ?

Юра удивился.

— Вы же говорили, что у вас сегодня много заказов и до меня вы сможете добраться только под вечер. Что-то поменялось?

— У нас перенесли доставку части заказов на другой день.

— Понятно, — протянул Юра. — Да, вы можете смело приезжать, я дома, уже даже переоделся и принял душ.

— Простите… Что?

Удивление в голосе Отабека заставило Юру осознать, что он только что ляпнул. Его мгновенно бросило в жар, щеки словно обварило кипятком, а спина покрылась липким потом.

— Не обращайте внимания, это… это просто мысли вслух. В общем, приезжайте. Дома я.

Отабек в трубке издал какой-то непонятный звук, больше всего похожий на сдавленный смешок.

— Хорошо, Юрий, выезжаю. Буду у вас минут через пятнадцать-двадцать, вроде пробок больших пока нет.

— В таком случае, до встречи, Отабек.

— До встречи, Юрий.

Повесив трубку, Юра швырнул телефон на стол, схватил с дивана подушку и немножко в нее поорал. Когда из легких вышел весь воздух, он поднял пылающее лицо от подушки, бросил быстрый взгляд на остывающие пельмени, затем на экран компьютера, где нетерпеливо притопывала и крутилась Клодетт, после чего встал со стула и принялся заправлять развороченную с утра постель.

Впрочем, это было сложно назвать словом «заправлял»: Юра просто положил подушку в изголовье, затем расправил и разгладил ладонями одеяло. Чтобы не выглядело совсем убого, он стащил со спинки кресла покрывало, которое использовалось по назначению несколько раз в год, когда приезжал дедушка, и закинул на постель поверх одеяла.

Пётя, до этого момента с любопытством наблюдавшая за Юриными манипуляциями из своей лежанки, словно только и ждала, когда он закончит и отойдет в сторону. Запрыгнув на диван, она прошла по заправленной постели, оставляя на покрывале ямки-следы от своих лап, и, добравшись до подушки, улеглась на нее и затарахтела.

— Жопа ты мохнатая, думаешь, я что, для тебя старался? — усмехнулся Юра и потрепал кошку между ушей. — Эх ты, опять вся подушка в твоей шерсти будет.

Пётя свернулась в клубок, закрыв нос пушистым хвостом и закрыла глаза.

Юра, откинув со лба мешающую челку, плюхнулся обратно на свой стул и, взяв вилку, засунул в рот пельмень.

— Блядь, все же как вкусно, а? — промычал он. — Вот сметанки бы еще сюда, и вообще красота. У дедули просто золотые руки!

Он успел съесть еще пару пельменей и, вернувшись к игре, начал было распределять заработанные накануне вечером очки по навыкам, когда домофон разразился пронзительной трелью.  
— Ты посмотри, какой шустрый, — проворчал Юра, нашаривая босой ногой свалившуюся тапочку. — Я сегодня пожрать вообще смогу или нет? Никакого покоя с этим Отабеком нет!

Он возмущался только для вида, но при этом сердце почему-то заполошно забилось в груди. Вот уж и правда, никакого покоя с Отабеком не было.

Прошаркав до прихожей, он, не спрашивая, нажал на кнопку домофона, сразу же отомкнул замки и распахнул дверь на площадку. Рюкзак остался здесь же, на полке, где Юра бросил его по приходу, и поэтому сейчас не нужно было идти в комнату в поисках кошелька — всё оказалось в одном месте. Оставалось только дождаться курьера. Отабека.

Пётя заинтересованно подняла голову с подушки, после чего встала на лапки, выразительно потянулась… и легла обратно — маячивший в прихожей хозяин был сочтен не стоящим её величественного внимания.

Пикнул поднявшийся на этаж лифт, и Юра, уже успевший присесть на краешек полки, поднялся на ноги навстречу Отабеку, который широким шагом зашел в квартиру и замер на пороге.

— Добрый вечер, Юрий.

— Добрый… вечер.

Несколько секунд, не сговариваясь, они молча друг друга разглядывали. Юра с неожиданной для себя жадностью вглядывался в необычное и, — что уж тут греха таить, — откровенно красивое лицо, которое больше не скрывала медицинская маска. Отабек медленно опустил на пол большой пакет-майку с логотипом интернет-магазина, а затем протянул Юре уже знакомый чёрный планшет.

— Пожалуйста, поставьте вашу подпись и расшифровку. Строка номер семь.

Юра взял планшетку — и замер.

— Ой… а ручка у вас есть?

— Сейчас, одну минуту.

Отабек похлопал по карманам объемной куртки и наконец извлек из одного из них платёжный терминал, а потом — ярко-оранжевую ручку с котиком на колпачке.

— Держите.

Случайно или намеренно, но пальцы Отабека коснулись Юриных, и тот, вместо того чтобы взять ручку, крупно вздрогнул — и её выронил.

— Извините. Я сейчас подниму.

Присели они одновременно и в лучших традициях какой-нибудь романтической комедии одновременно же взялись за ручку, вновь соприкоснувшись пальцами. Юра отдернул руку и, вскочив на ноги, дождался, пока Отабек поднимется следом.

— Вот, пожалуйста.

Юра аккуратно вытянул ручку из смуглых пальцев и, пошарив в расстёгнутом рюкзаке, протянул Отабеку пластиковую карту.

— О, спасибо.

Отабек вставил карту в терминал и набрал на клавиатуре сумму для оплаты. Дождавшись, пока Юра закончит выводить свою фамилию в узенькой строчке, которая была совершенно не предназначена для таких курелапых как некоторые, он протянул ему терминал. Сам Отабек в это время отвернулся и смотрел куда-то в сторону, но так, что даже макушкой Юра чувствовал его пронизывающий взгляд.

Он послушно набрал четыре цифры — дату рождения Пёти — и замер в ожидании момента, когда платеж пройдет и из терминала вылезет чек.

Отабек тоже замер. Повисла неловкая пауза. Юра уставился на свои ноги в вязаных носках и пытался придумать, чего бы такого сказать Отабеку, чтобы начать непринужденную беседу. В голову ничего не приходило.

Гошан оказался прав: Юре стоило побольше общаться со сверстниками и, желательно, вне рамок компьютерных игр. Потому что пока непринужденно Юра умел только матом обкладывать, и на этом, собственно, его навыки социального взаимодействия заканчивались.

Похоже, Отабека это молчание тоже тяготило.

— Артём сказал, что вы обо мне спрашивали.

Юра вскинул голову и встретился с пристальным взглядом темно-карих глаз.

— А. Ну да, спрашивал. Вы в прошлый раз болели, выглядели, если честно, хуёво. Ну я и подумал, всё ли у вас в порядке. И вот… спросил.

— Спасибо. Это было неожиданно. А ещё, вы смс писали.

— Ну… писал, да. Кто бы знал, что вы все с одним и тем же телефоном ходите.

— Не с одним. Просто Артём случайно умудрился утащить свой домой, а я, перед сессией, оставил свой телефон на работе.

— Понятно.

Юре хотелось сказать ему: «Я знаю, что мы учимся в одном университете. Мы сегодня были в одной столовке, ты сидел спиной ко мне и не мог меня видеть, но я знаю, что это ты, я слышал твой голос, когда ты мне позвонил».

Но под внимательным взглядом Отабека у Юры почему-то язык примерз к нёбу.

— Мне было приятно, что вы обо мне беспокоились, Юрий.

Юра вспыхнул и поспешил завесить пылающее лицо волосами. Отабек, заметив это, улыбнулся, но как-то совсем неуловимо, так, что можно было только догадаться.

Терминал по-прежнему молчал, не желая забирать Юрины деньги и выдавать чек. Более того, у него даже погас дисплей. Отабек, увидев это, перестал улыбаться и сокрушенно вздохнул.

— Что такое?

— Старая модель. Плохо ловит сеть, особенно внутри зданий.

Юра задумчиво почесал голову, и вдруг его осенило гениальной, как ему показалось, идеей.

— А вы попробуйте к окну подойти, там лучше должно ловить.

— Можно?

— Да, конечно, проходите.

— Спасибо, Юрий.

Отабек наклонился, чтобы расстегнуть молнии на высоких, похожих на берцы, ботинках, пристроил планшет на полке в прихожей и шагнул в комнату.

Юра мысленно возрадовался своей предусмотрительности — всё же идея заправить развороченную постель оказалась весьма правильной.

— Я помешал вашему ужину? Прошу прощения.

— Забейте. Я эти несчастные пельмени уже целый час как не могу доесть.

Юра плюхнулся на стул. Отабек подошел и встал возле окна, сжимая в руках терминал.

— Платёж не прошёл из-за того, что банк-получатель не отвечает. Придется ещё раз ввести пин-код.

— А до этого с меня деньги что ли не снялись? — удивился Юра и схватил лежавший рядом телефон. — Ну, вроде смски не было.

— Нет, можете не волноваться за ваши деньги.

— Говорите со знанием дела.

Отабек усмехнулся.

— К сожалению, уже не один раз с этим сталкиваюсь. Предпочитаете играть за манов или за сурвов?

Юра замер, удивленный неожиданной переменой темы настолько, что даже не сразу сообразил, о чем Отабек спрашивает.

— За сурвов. Маньяки — не моя тема, видимо, дохуя альтруист.

Отабек вновь набрал сумму платежа на терминале и протянул его Юре.  
— С друзьями, наверное, в команде играете?

Юра ввел пин-код и вернул терминал Отабеку.

— Нет у меня таких друзей. Все считают, что я гик, в голове у меня только компьютерные игры, и вообще я с людьми нихуя общаться через рот не умею.

Отабек улыбнулся самыми уголками губ. В этот самый момент терминал призывно пикнул и выдал, наконец, ленту чека, и одновременно на телефон Юры пришло сообщение.

— А разве сейчас мы не общаемся? — Отабек оторвал чек и аккуратно положил его на край стола вместе с Юриной картой.

— Ну… кажется общаемся, — Юра расплылся в улыбке. — Спасибо.

— Вам спасибо, Юра. И не слушайте никого. — Отабек бросил взгляд на монитор, где продолжала притопывать и крутиться на месте позабытая всеми Клодетт. — Если увидите в матче сурва с ником GoldenBek, держитесь рядом. Это я.

Юра вскочил на ноги.

— Вы тоже играете? А за кого?

— Играю. Как правило ночью. За всех понемногу, чтобы прокачивать равномерно.

Телефон Отабека разразился тяжелыми басами Scorpions. Он вытащил его из кармана куртки, одними губами, беззвучно произнес: «Извини» — и принял вызов.

— Алло. Да, на заказе. Терминал опять не работал как надо, пришлось задержаться. Да. Да. Уже выезжаю, не надо так кричать. Лучше оборудование поменяйте.

После завершения разговора Отабек вернулся в прихожую. Юра подскочил на ноги и последовал за ним.

— Простите. Это же из-за меня вы так задержались.

Отабек, в этот самый момент натягивавший ботинки, поднял голову и насмешливо улыбнулся.

— Из-за вас, Юра. Безусловно я задержался из-за вас. Но это того стоило. Поверьте мне.

— Простите… Что?

Юра оторопело наблюдал за тем, как Отабек, похлопав себя по карманам, проверил, что ничего не забыл и наконец развернулся к входной двери.

— Спасибо за то, что обратились в наш интернет-магазин «Уши торчком». Ждем ваших новых заказов.

— Отабек… что вы…

— Берегите себя, Юра, — Отабек бросил взгляд на пакет с заказом, прислоненный к обувной полочке. — А это вам лучше убрать, если не хотите запнуться случайно. До встречи в игре.

***

Когда за Отабеком закрылась дверь, Юра вернулся в комнату практически на автопилоте.

Он плюхнулся на свой стул, взял в руки тарелку с холодными пельменями и медленно, тщательно пережевывая каждый, их доел. Мыслей в голове было целое множество, и они метались внутри черепной коробки как растревоженный пчелиный рой.

Отабек начал называть его Юрой, не Юрием. В какой же момент это произошло? Он не запомнил. Почему он не запомнил, ведь это так важно!

— Дебил потому что, — ответил сам себе Юра.

Он отнёс тарелку на кухню и забросил ее в раковину с мыслью о том, что помоет… как-нибудь потом. Однако на полпути к комнате Юра вернулся, включил воду и, налив на губку моющего средства, принялся за посуду.

Дедушка всегда говорил, что работа по дому очищает разум, позволяет по-другому взглянуть на некоторые вещи, делает проблемы менее существенными и разрешимыми. Именно поэтому накануне Нового года в их маленькой семье всегда устраивалась генеральная уборка, выбрасывались старые ненужные вещи, перемывалась посуда из высокого серванта и бережно протиралась каждая из книг, составлявших обширную дедову библиотеку. А ещё, говорил он, после такого легче дышится. Правда же, Юра, давай, вдохни поглубже.

И Юра, прикрывая глаза, делал этот вдох, не зная, что в этот самый момент дедушка с улыбкой и гордостью наблюдал за ним. А еще — с любовью.

После того, как посуда была вымыта, Юра, задумчиво посмотрел на чайник, а затем вытащил из холодильника бутылку пива и вернулся в комнату.

— Ну что, сыграем, Пётя? Надо показать этим ушлым маньякам, кто здесь главный!

Раскидав очки по навыкам, Юра кликнул по иконке старта нового матча и потянулся было к бутылке, чтобы сделать первый глоток… и чуть не сломал зубы о крышку.

— Блядь! Блядская крышка, блядское пиво! Вот какого хрена я взял не банку или, на худой конец, не бутылку с откручивающейся крышкой?

Бросив взгляд на экран, Юра прикинул, что пока идет поиск команды и маньяка, он должен успеть сбегать на кухню за открывашкой. Быстро вскочив со стула, он вышел в коридор.

В этот самый момент Пётя, выбрав наиболее подходящее по ее мнению время, метнулась Юре под ноги, пытаясь, таким образом, оказаться на кухне раньше него. Тонко вскрикнув, он отшатнулся в сторону, чтобы не наступить на кошку, и со всей дури впечатался ногой в пакет с наполнителем.

Это оказалось так больно, что Юра, охнув, осел на пол и схватился обеими руками за ушибленные пальцы. На глазах неожиданно выступили злые слезы, и он быстро заморгал, пытаясь загнать непрошенные эмоции вовнутрь. Наверное, если бы это оказалось возможным, Юра бы от души пнул этот пакет ещё как минимум парочку раз, но… Но.

Во-первых, в подобных действиях не было смысла. Сам виноват. Даже Отабек перед уходом напомнил ему, чтобы Юра убрал пакет с прохода.

А во-вторых, так недалеко и до серьезной травмы.

Кошка, не дождавшись Юры на кухне, вернулась в коридор и уселась рядом. Когда он протянул к ней руку, Пётя начала гладиться об нее и бодаться, громко мурча. Юра, хохотнув, сгреб кошку в охапку и, игнорируя вялые попытки вырваться, от души расцеловал ее в усатую морду и мокрый нос.

— Жопа ты моя мохнатая, а если бы я упал? Дуреха ты, Пётя.

Выпустив ее из объятий, Юра подтащил к себе пакет и принялся вытаскивать из него упаковки с наполнителем. К последней пачке, которую он достал, степлером был прикреплен лист бумаги. Это оказалась уже знакомая Юре накладная, на которой он увидел информацию о дате и времени доставки, а еще свой адрес и номер телефона. А вот ниже…

Курьер Отабек Алтын.

Юра вздрогнул. А потом его в очередной раз бросило в жар. Потому что под именем Отабека шариковой ручкой был написан номер сотового, и этот номер отличался от того, что Юра добавлял в телефонную книжку.

Он отодрал накладную от пакета, вскочил на ноги и, игнорируя боль в ноге, поспешил назад в комнату. Забыв про наполнитель, про открывашку для пива и про само пиво, даже забыв про игру, в которой его персонажа, судя по всему, уже успели повесить и спасти, Юра схватил свой мобильник. Открыв телефонную книжку, он нашел в списке «Отабек Уши Торчком» и, постоянно сверяясь с зажатой в руке бумагой, добавил написанный от руки номер.

После этого Юра запустил ватсапп и, нажав на кнопку создания нового диалога, пролистал список предложенных имен…

А потом замер, увидев знакомое имя.

Аватарка Отабека в ватсапе была простой и не особо примечательной: это оказалась морда волка в профиль на черном фоне. Вместо предустановленного программой стандартного статуса «Hey there! I am using WhatsApp.» здесь была вызывавшая улыбку фраза знаменитого кота Матроскина — «Уши, лапы и хвост — вот мои документы!»

Во всем этом было так много Отабека, что Юра, открыв наконец новый диалог, на мгновение замешкался. В голове зашумело, сердце пропустило удар, после чего вдруг заколотилось с удвоенной силой. Похожие эмоции Юра испытывал в своей жизни, пожалуй, один-единственный раз — это было в тот момент, когда он зашел в аудиторию для сдачи своего первого устного экзамена на первой сессии.

Положив телефон на стол, Юра вытер вспотевшие ладони о домашние штаны, после чего наконец решился набрать сообщение.

К сожалению, ничего оригинальнее, чем «Привет Отабек» ему в голову не пришло.

Впрочем, бросив быстрый взгляд на экран своего компьютера, Юра торопливо настучал еще одно сообщение:

«Когда ты там возвращаешься со своей доставки? Пошли от манов бегать?»

Сообщение отметилось серыми галочками. Надпись под аватаркой гласила, что Отабек был в сети полчаса назад, и Юра, догадавшись, застонал и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Блядь, человек, ты же практически прямым текстом мне сказал про этот чёртов пакет! Наверное, не думал, что я буду так тупить? Прости, чувак, я долбоёб.

Юра посмотрел на компьютер. Играть совершенно расхотелось, на первый план вышло желание получить от Отабека хоть какой-нибудь ответ, чтобы понять, не глюки ли это у Юры и этот удивительный человек действительно хочет с ним общаться. Теперь оставалось только дождаться, когда Отабек что-нибудь напишет.

Убавив звук компьютера, Юра хотел было включить телевизор и посмотреть пока какой-нибудь сериальчик, но потом вдруг вспомнил, что препод задавал ему индивидуальное домашнее задание к семинару на среду. И раз уж сейчас выдалось свободное время, то почему бы его не сделать? Тем более, что таким образом Юра высвободит себе вечер вторника, и, если Отабек в этот день не работает, то…

«Воу, воу, притормози-ка, — одернул себя Юра. — Тебе ещё ничего не ответили, а ты уже планы строишь».

Но даже такой трезвый подход не смог уменьшить чувство предвкушения, которое сопровождало его сегодня ведь день. Свернув игру, он полез в Google искать материалы для подготовки к предстоящему семинару и, неожиданно для себя, так увлекся, что даже вздрогнул, когда его телефон разразился громкой трелью.

На экране высветилось «Отабек Уши торчком».

— Алло?

— Юра? Ничего, что я звоню? Мне так проще, за рулем не очень удобно печатать.

— Нет-нет, все в порядке.

— Я заканчиваю в одиннадцать. Плюс-минус двадцать минут — отправить отчет, припарковать машину, подняться в квартиру. Если для тебя это не слишком поздно, то я с удовольствием побегаю с тобой от маньяков.

Юра почувствовал, как у него запылали щеки. Вроде бы сущая мелочь — всего лишь переход с «вы» на «ты», а ему почему-то стало так радостно, что сердце, казалось, было готово выскочить из груди вот прямо сейчас.

— Я тебе что, маленький что ли? Мне уже двадцать лет, я живу один и сам решаю, во сколько мне ложиться.

В трубке раздался смешок.

— Юра, ты же учишься в первую смену.

— Ну и что. Я дождусь, пока ты закончишь свою работу, и потом мы с тобой покажем всем этим нубам, как может играть настоящая команда.

— Покажем. Обязательно покажем. Юр?

— Да?

— Я сейчас задам дурацкий вопрос. Обещаешь не удивляться слишком сильно?

Юра фыркнул, прижимая ладонь к груди, где так заполошно билось сердце.

— Не обещаю. Давай свой вопрос сюда.

— Будешь моим другом? Или нет?


End file.
